


Sleepless nights and stupid fights

by Larrytrashcan



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrytrashcan/pseuds/Larrytrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has had a bad day and wants nothing more than to curl up in bed with his boyfriend, only to be left in his and Louis shared hotel room alone once again whilst Louis is out partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights and stupid fights

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculously fluffy, I apologise for any inaccuracies, I had to write something Larry and I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort. Enjoy (hopefully).

Harry didn't care, Harry didn't give a shit, his boyfriend was out partying without him and dancing with attractive females, why would he be in the slightest bit bothered? In fact he hadn't even realised that this was the third time this week he had been left in their hotel room on his own.

He understood that Louis had to stay on management's good side and look like a bachelor newly out of a long term relationship, but the fact that he seemed to actually be enjoying himself made Harry's blood boil. As much as Louis complained and declared he would much rather stay in with him, Harry couldn't help but think that if he really wanted to then he would. He hadn't voiced this to Louis obviously, he was so happy not having to be with Eleanor anymore and he didn't want to ruin that, seeing him smile again was worth a few sleepless nights.

Only today Harry had a really bad day and he couldn't think of anything he would rather do than curl up in bed with his boyfriend, only for Louis to rush back into their hotel room for all of ten minutes, announcing he would yet again be out for the night. Usually Harry could hide his disappointment but he couldn't help the sigh that left his mouth, causing a concerned Louis to stop in his tracks and run a hand down his boyfriend's face, asking if he was ok. He had simply nodded and took the hand into his own, kissing it before making his way to their shared bathroom where he could sulk in peace. 

It was a few minutes later when Harry heard a knock at the door followed by a still very concerned voice asking yet again if he was ok, Harry had snapped back a loud yes at him and instantly regretted it. Louis was quiet for a few seconds before whispering an 'I love you' and leaving the room, leaving Harry alone and a little emotional. 

It was now Ten O'clock and for the past three hours Harry had been watching trashy TV and gradually becoming more tired and less irritated, just as the next episode of keeping up with kardashians was about to start he decided it was probably best to just go to bed, he'd had a long day and Louis would be out until the early hours. He tied up his long hair and stripped down to his underwear, slowly making his way to the large empty bed, sighing loudly at the thought of another night without his boyfriend for warmth. He couldn't usually sleep without Louis beside him but he was so tired and emotionally drained from today's events that he fell asleep almost instantly.

It had only been an hour since Harry had fallen asleep when he was rudely awoken by a pair of lips leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He woke with a start and groaned, rolling onto his side facing away from what he could only assume was his boyfriend. He heard a quiet laugh and a pair of strangely steady feet making their way to the other side of the room, he slowly lifted his head and took his phone from underneath his pillow.

“Lou it's only eleven what are you doing back” he questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Didn't really feel like it” he shrugged, removing his jacket and hanging it on the back of the door.

“You felt like it enough for four hours though” he whispered, hoping Louis hadn't heard him, which of course he had.

“You know I'd much rathe..” he began to respond.

"Yeah you would much rather be here with me, I get it” Harry retorted, not letting him finish.

Louis stared at the ground from the other side of the room and slowly nodded, not knowing how to respond. 

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and placed his phone back under his pillow, wrapping himself in duvet and attempting to go back to sleep.

Louis continued removing items of clothing until he was also stripped down to just his boxers, carefully removing each item of clothing as though not to disturb his disgruntled boyfriend further. Harry let out a loud sigh and Louis head snapped to the figure lying in their bed, only then did he realise he had left the light on.

“Turn off the light” Harry muttered.

Louis complied, turning off the light before making his way over to the bed himself, gently climbing in and facing Harry's back. He moved closer and ghosted his hand over his boyfriend's arm, slowly tracing his fingers over the ink- stained skin. When Harry didn't move away he leaned his head forward and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, making Harry sigh in contentment.

“What's wrong?” Louis whispered, his voice laced with concern. 

“Nothing” Harry huffed back, returning to his bitter state and shaking Louis' hand off his arm. 

Louis rolled onto his back and pushed his hands over his face, he had no idea what was wrong with Harry but getting it out of him wouldn't be easy, it never was. He just wanted to come home early and spend some stress free time with his boyfriend. He slowly removed his hands from his face and tried to turn Harry to face him.

“Don't shut me out” He almost shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

“You're doing that all by yourself” Harry returned, voice quiet and uncertain.

“What does that mean?” Louis questioned, sitting up and turning on the lamp beside him. Harry groaned at the sudden brightness and turned to face his boyfriend, only now realising the tears forming and the worried expression painted across his face. Louis had never been one for arguments strangely enough, he was always the one that avoided conflict as much as possible when it came to their relationship.

“If something's wrong then tell me, If I'm doing something” Louis almost whispered, tears now spilling down his cheeks. 

Harry's heart sunk, he had forgotten how much Louis hates it when they argued and this was over something completely ridiculous, Louis wasn't even doing anything wrong. He swiftly sat up and took Louis face in his hands.

“No, Lou, baby no don't cry please” he protested, kissing both his cheeks and then placing one on his lips before wrapping him in a hug. “Look it's not a big deal ok please don't be upset I'm just being an arse because I've missed you”.

“You've missed me?” Louis retorted, pulling back to face Harry, confusion spread across his face. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

Harry's face reddened at the words that had just come from his mouth, He had seen him only a few hours ago and he was already missed him. He chose his words carefully, not raising his voice in fear of upsetting Louis further. "Well you've been going out...every night” he responded, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he really wished he didn't have to have this conversation.

“Oh harry you know I've been doing it to keep management happy” he replied, hands finding his boyfriend's.

“Yeah I know but having a night off wouldn't exactly be the end of one direction would it” Harry mumbled. He felt like the worlds biggest arsehole right now, of course his boyfriend wanted time away from sometimes.

“Yeah ok I admit, maybe I have been overdoing it a bit but that's because I thought you were ok with it, you know I would just stay here with you if you asked me to” Louis laughed “I thought you were trying to get rid of me because you seemed so unaffected by me not being there...I thought maybe you were losing interest”. He looked down as he said it and tears began forming in his eyes once again.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he let out a disgruntled groan. How couldn't he see that Louis was just as affected as him, he had been so selfish he hadn't even bothered to ask Louis' feelings on the situation.

“That's completely ridiculous, I could never lose interest in you, ever, I'm just completely rubbish about being open about how I feel” he replied, bringing his boyfriend into his arms and kissing him on the head. 

Louis tears soon cleared up and he smiled into his boyfriends chest, the weight of the past few days instantly leaving.

Harry moved back from the embrace and laid back down, motioning for Louis to do the same, which he did. 

“Just tell me if something's wrong next time yeah?” Louis questioned, as he positioned himself in Harry's arms, his head on his chest.

“Yeah,I'm sorry” Harry whispered into Louis' hair “I love you.”

Louis smiled sweetly as his boyfriend ghosted his fingers over his back. He needed this so much."I love you too” he said into Harry's neck.

“Why did you really come home early?” Harry questioned. Fingers caressing his boyfriend's arms.

“Because I missed you” Louis responded, cheeks flushing as he did so. 

Harry felt his heart flutter at the words, even after all this time he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone he loved whole heartedly and who felt exactly the same way about him.

“I missed you too” Harry retorted, gently pulling Louis' chin towards him to leave a lingering kiss on his lips.

“we're ridiculous” Louis laughed, “we can't go a few hours without each other” feeling truly content for the first time in days. 

Harry couldn't help but stare at the smile now tugging at Louis' lips, one making it's way onto his own face, there's nothing in the world he loved more than seeing Louis smile.

“Nothing wrong with being ridiculous” he yawned, eyes fighting to stay open, he really was tired but he finally had Louis back in his arms.

Louis seemed to notice as he removed himself from Harry's grip – much to his dismay – to turn off the lamp on their bedside table. He settled back down with Harry's back pressed against him, a protective arm slung across his waist. 

“I love you” Louis said once again, so quietly he was sure Harry couldn't have heard, much to Louis' surprise he had.

“I love you more” he mumbled into Louis hair, leaving a sloppy kiss on the back of his neck.

Harry soon drifted off to sleep, finally having an uninterrupted nights sleep.


End file.
